Porque la quería
by mimismalfoy14
Summary: Hermione y Draco pasan su último día juntos antes de la batalla final ... sentimientos y emociones! SONFIC! reviews pleasE!


Un nuevo songfic D+H  
espero que les guste

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos del sol penetran la ventana de mi habitación despertándome del más dulce sueño _¡maldita la hora en que no cerré las cortinas! _pienso mientras me incorporo en mi gran cama cubierta por sábanas de seda, maldije un poco el haber despertado pero al sentir una cálida mano sobre mi pecho desnudo esbozo una gran sonrisa al recordar su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luna llena.

_Le entregué mi vida  
por una sonrisa  
sin pedir permiso  
se coló en mi habitación_

Nuestra historia es simple pero a la vez complicada, la vi por primera vez en la estación de tren en el andén 9 ¾ mis padres hablaban sobre mi futuro yo fingía escuchar pero mi mirada estaba fija en esos hermosos ojos avellana pasando por alto su cabello castaño alborotado y me sonrió; desde ese día no pude sacarla de mis pensamientos.

_Y sin darme cuenta  
se metió sin prisa  
por cada rendija de este roto corazón_

Mi nombre Draco Malfoy sangre pura, heredero de una gran fortuna, descendiente de las más prestigiosas familias del mundo mágico, premio anual y el mejor estudiante del 7mo año de mi casa: Slytherin; pero todo eso no tiene importancia cuando me sorprendo delineando con mi dedo sus labios mientras se acurruca placidamente sobre mi pecho esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

_Porque la quería  
no amarré sus sueños a las cuatro patas  
de esta cama fría_

Su nombre Hermione Jane Granger "sangre sucia", portadora de una gran inteligencia además de una belleza envidiable, amiga del gran Harry Potter y del clan Weasley, premio anual y la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts de nuestra generación; pero las diferencias que pudieran existir entre nosotros no tuvieron ni tienen importancia ya que estas nos hacen ver que existe un poco de luz en este tiempo de oscuridad.

_Tuve que callarme  
para no mostrarle  
cuanto me dolía_

Me hallo contemplándola cuando da un fuerte suspiro, se ve tan cómoda que parece no querer despertar… _Preciosa, buenos días_ le susurro mientras acaricio sus rebeldes cabellos, lentamente abre los ojos… _Buenos días, hurón_ me saluda con una sonrisa mientras quita un rebelde mechón rubio de mi frente y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

_Porque la quería  
llorando por dentro  
me corté las alas  
para no seguirla_

De repente su expresión cambio, sus ojos se tornaron tristes y afligidos yo sabía la razón de ese cambio hoy era el día en que nos enfrentaríamos a lo inevitable, nos separaríamos tal vez para siempre, tal vez la perdería, tal vez me perdería, no pude evitar dar un fuerte suspiro mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por encima de las sábanas no quería dejarla pero el tenerla era sinónimo de sufrimiento y lo último que quería era hacerla sufrir.

_Siempre fueron suyas  
todas mis caricias  
y todos mis besos  
cuando hicimos el amor_

_¿No podemos evitar lo que está por venir, verdad?_... me pregunta temblorosa mientras lentamente baja su mirada y una lágrima silenciosa descendía sobre su mejilla… cierro mis ojos tratando de contender mis sentimientos como tantas otras veces lo he hecho; la tomé del rostro para mirar esos ojos avellana una vez más, no me contuve más y la besé.

Es un beso tierno, despacio, sin prisas y lleno de amor… _¿AMOR?_ Si, eso es lo que siento por ella, siempre lo he sentido... pero debo admitir que en un principio era solamente sexo "sin amor"; nunca me dijo un te amo ni yo tampoco me atreví solo era satisfacer nuestros impulsos, para llenar el vacío de nuestra existencia… yo como un mortífago obligado y ella como la sombra fiel de Harry Potter.

Nos separamos lentamente como el aliento de ambos nos alimentaba el alma y pega su frente con la mía, nos miramos; nuestros ojos parecían conocer los sentimientos que con tanto afán tratamos de ocultar… _Hazme el amor_ me dice en un susurro casi inaudible mientras se sonroja tal y como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

_Y aunque se entregaba  
nunca la hice mía  
me daba su cuerpo  
pero nunca el corazón _

Beso su frente, su mejilla y paso a su oído… le susurré unas simples palabras que la hicieron estremecer sus manos acarician mi pecho desnudo, mientras yo bajaba por su cuello besándolo, chapándolo dejando pequeñas marcas a mi paso, ágilmente desabroche su blusón de dormir dejando al descubierto su brassiere de encaje blanco y su tanguita que le hacía juego, nos miramos y me di cuenta de que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Lentamente sus labios rozaban cada centímetro de mi pecho, la sola sensación me vuelve loco, pierdo la cabeza al sentir sobre mi pálida piel esos labios tersos a la vez tibios y ella lo sabe, se desliza lentamente hasta llegar hasta mi pijama verde, sus manos deslizan mi pijama lentamente junto con mis boxers la ayudo un poco incorporándome y me encuentro nuevamente desnudo ante ella.

La tomo de las caderas y la acomodo sobre mí con su ropa interior puesta acaricio sus pechos sobre su ropa interior mientras ella se muerde su labio inferior, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y desabrocho lentamente su brassiere, toma mis manos y las coloca en los tirantes y juntos bajamos la prenda hasta depositarla en el suelo.

_Porque la quería  
no amarré sus sueños a las cuatro patas  
de esta cama fría_

La vista es excepcional sus pezones estaban en todo su esplendor totalmente erectos esperando a ser devorados, su piel se erizaba cuando lentamente acariciaba sus sensibles pezones mientras comienza a moverse en círculos lentamente sobre mi miembro erecto… arqueo la espalda de placer la sensación es indescriptible pero aún no es tiempo de penetrarla aún quiero guardar en mi memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ágilmente me coloco sobre ella, acercándome lentamente a su lóbulo, introduzco la punta de mi lengua en él y le vuelvo a susurrar las mismas palabras que minutos antes había pronunciado, marco de nuevo el camino de su oído a su cuello; siento sus dedos entrelazados en mi cabello platinado llego al borde de sus pechos dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su pezón, lo chupo, lo muerdo levente _Draco_ me dice mientras ahoga un gemido y da un fuerte suspiro.

Su cuerpo da pequeños espasmos durante mi faena, explorando cada uno de sus hermosos senos y sigo mi camino en busca de tan anhelado tesoro con mi lengua marco la ruta y llego a su vientre, me detengo y aspiro el olor de su sexo… lo lamo por encima de su ropa interior siento como con cada lengüetazo se humedece cada vez más… _Draco por favor_ me dice suplicante y con mis finos dedos deslizo la última prenda que nos estorba y reanudo mi tarea saboreando con mi lengua cada rincón siento como debajo de mi se arquea, aprieta las sábanas, muerde su labio inferior pero de repente ella se incorpora lentamente.

_Porque la quería  
llorando por dentro  
me corté las alas  
para no seguirla_

Me mira con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración agitada, hace que me levante de la cama quedando al borde de esta y toma con sus suaves manos mi miembro, lo acaricia y cierro los ojos ante aquel placer, siento como lo introduce a su boca la cálida sensación y el acompasado sube y baja _Hermione_ digo en un hilo de voz ella continua con su tarea pero ya no podía más necesitaba hacerla mía.

Me posiciono sobre ella no sé cómo, nuestras pupilas dilatadas, las respiraciones agitadas, el sube y baja de nuestros pechos y sus labios entreabiertos, abre sus piernas permitiéndome el paso acerco mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado saboreando lo que hace poco probamos me separo para penetrarla lentamente mientras le digo al oído tantas cosas me abraza fuertemente y clava sus uñas en mi espalda.

Llego a la profundidad de su ser, nuestros cuerpos se conocen tan bien que nos movemos a un ritmo acompasado, nuestros gemidos llenan la habitación, arquea su espalda, cierra sus ojos y repite mi nombre una y otra vez con cada embestida… de mi frente se desprenden gotas de sudor, nos miramos y ella recorría con su dedo índice mi rostro como si intentara memorizarse cada parte de mi cara con solo tocarla… seguí penetrándola, embistiéndola hasta el fondo sin dejar de mirarnos.

_Porque la quería  
me encerré en mi habitación  
para no amarrar su corazón_

Sus manos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mi pecho, mi estómago, mi espalda, de pronto se estremeció sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax baje la intensidad de mis movimientos sin perder el ritmo, aprisionó mis labios con los míos nuestras lenguas escaneaban cada rincón de nuestras bocas, probando el sabor de nuestras cavidades, juntos llegamos al clímax sin dejar de besarnos… nos separamos hasta que el aire nos falto.

Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, ambos bañados en sudor, sus senos chocaban con mi pecho mientras nuestra respiración se normalizaba… no dejamos de mirarnos, para mí era indispensable memorizar cada peca y cada poro de su piel, ese día la perdería de eso estaba seguro y no quería que olvidar nunca su bello rostro… no estoy seguro de lo que pasará pero lo que sí sé es que nunca amare a nadie como la amo a ella.

Lentamente me acomodo a su lado rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos apretándola contra mí fuertemente, no quiero dejarla ir es muy pronto para que se marche… ella se acurruca en mi pecho mientras la tapo con mis sábanas, cerramos los ojos para dormir un poco este día sería crucial y necesitábamos descansar… al poco tiempo nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

_Y sin darse cuenta  
cuanto me dolía  
me dejó vacío y se marchó_

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos quedamos dormidos un frío indescriptible recorrió mi cuerpo y los rayos del sol que seguían penetrando la ventana de mi habitación tampoco ayudaban, me despierto lentamente y ella no está… _Se fue _lo primero que se me viene a la mente… _Maldita sea! Se fue y sin decirme nada_ digo mientras golpeo fuertemente el colchón de mi cama… _Me dejo aquí solo y después de lo que le confesé_ mi rabia es indescriptible.

Me levanto de golpe y me meto al baño, necesito una ducha tibia para relajarme y olvidar… aunque olvidar va a ser más difícil que lo que va a suceder más tarde, termino mi baño, me pongo unos pants y me siento en de borde de la cama que hace unos momentos fue el testigo mudo de mi amor por Hermione.

Volteo y me doy cuenta de que en la almohada hay una rosa roja y una pequeña nota con la inconfundible letra de ella… tomo la nota con mis manos la abro y la leo _Yo también te amo Draco todo este tiempo lo he hecho... Hermione_ una lágrima cae por mi mejilla me ama y nunca me lo dijo…

_Porque la quería  
porque la quería  
llorando por dentro  
me corté las alas  
para no seguirla_

Me levanto de mi cama y me acerco a la ventana para contemplar los bellos rayos del sol sonrió inconscientemente; ahora tengo una nueva esperanza para vivir, tengo fe que esta batalla terminará pronto ahora menos que nunca puedo dejarme morir, las ganas de ir a buscarla me están matando para así retenerla a mi lado, nunca dejarla ir ... pero muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar… ahora sé que todo esto tenía que pasar porque la quería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas y chicos  
que han leído mi songfic  
la canción es de un gran cantautor de trova Edgar Oseransky  
les recomiendo escuchar esta canción  
ya que desde que la escuche no dude en escribir una pequeña historia con ella  
espero que haya sido de su agrado  
no se olviden dejar reviews  
su opinión es super importante para mí

GRACIAS POR LEER!  
saluditos y besos

((tu amor me ha traido paz en tiempos de guerra)) Aquiles°°


End file.
